Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen, and more particularly, to a display device integrated with a touch screen capable of improving a disposition structure of a sensor signal line and solving a problem of parasitic capacitance inside the display device.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a touch screen is an input device that is added on display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) or designed to be built in the display devices and is a device that recognizes objects such as a finger and a touch pen as an input signal when the objects contact the screen. In recent years, a touch input device has been mostly mounted in mobile devices such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistants (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP). In addition, the touch input device has been used for the whole industrial fields such as, navigation, a netbook, a notebook, a digital information device, a desk top computer using a touch input support operating system, an internet protocol TV (IPTV), a cutting edge fighter, a tank, and an armored car.
The touch screen used for the foregoing display device, or the like may be divided into a touch screen add-on type display device, a touch screen on-cell type display device, and a touch screen in-cell type display device depending on a structure thereof. The touch screen add-on type display device is based on a scheme of individually manufacturing a display device and a touch screen and then attaching the touch screen on an upper plate of the display device. The touch screen on-cell type display device is based on a scheme of directly forming elements configuring a touch screen on a surface of an upper glass substrate of the display device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the touch screen in-cell type display device has a touch screen embedded therein, and as a result slimness and durability of the display device may be increased.
However, the touch screen add-on type display device has a structure in which the completed touch screen is mounted on the display device and therefore has a problem in that it is thick in thickness and dark in brightness of the display device to reduce visibility. Further, the touch screen on-cell type display device has a structure in which a separate touch screen is formed on an upper surface of the display device and therefore may reduce a thickness over the touch screen add-on type display device. However, the touch screen on-cell type display device has a problem in that the overall thickness is increased and the number of processes is increased because of a driving electrode and a sensing electrode configuring the touch screen and an insulating layer for insulating between the driving electrode and the sensing electrode and therefore manufacturing costs of the touch screen-on cell type display device is increased.
In contrast, the touch screen in-cell type display device may improve the durability and achieve the thinness and therefore has an advantage of solving the problems caused by the touch screen add-on type display device and the touch screen on-cell type display device.
The existing touch screen in-cell type display device has a problem in that sensor signal lines and driving signal lines within the display device are often visualized by an observer and when the sensor signal lines are disconnected, performance of the touch screen deteriorates.
Further, the touch screen in-cell type display device has a problem in that parasitic capacitance between a touch sensor layer made of a conductive material and a pixel electrode layer made of a metal material is considerably increased.